Shi No Amia
by Midnight's Painful Cry
Summary: Sequel to i am you, you are me. Naruto's back and missed a lot over the years he was gone.Sanbi has been giving Tsuyu visions about the other tail demons or anything that will lead to them. It's kill or be killed. May seem OOC.
1. Prologue

**Sequel to I am you, you are me! I home you like it! It's short but it's something**

"It's good to be home!" Naruto Shouted as he looked at the scenes around him. After three and a half years of hard training…. It was good to be back home. Jumping down Narutobumped into a girl with long red and pink hair.

"Oh sorry, are you ok?" Naruto apologize, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah I'm fine." The women said as she looked up."Naruto?" Looking at her, Naruto tried to remember her. a voice went into his head as he remembered

_Naruto….. My sister doesn't like you because she so blind and set for Sasuke, I even told her it's not healthy but she didn't listen to me._

"Ringoki!" Naruto shouted hugging the Haruno as hard as he could. Ringoki smiled as she felt something pull on her hair. Looking down Ringoki saw Riku.

"Hahaoya." Riku's little voice came from behind them. Naruto looked down and all he saw was a little Nejieven withthe one eye lavender and the other green and with short brown hair. This made Naruto tempting to ask who's the mother.

"Ringoki, who's the mother?" He let his temptation get the best of him when he asked. Ringoki smiled and giggled. Lifting up her bangs that hide her other colored eye she crouched next to the little Hyuga. Naruto looked at the mirror eyes and smiled.

"Oh 'Hahaoya' means mother I forgot." Naruto said grinning ear to ear. Riku looked at the tall blond and hid behind his mother, letting an eye peep out.

"I have to meet Neji, Naruto would you like to come along?" Ringoki asked lifting Riku onto her hip. The little Hyuga clung to his mother's shoulder hiding his face. Naruto nodded and started to walk to the academy.

"So…… How old is he?" Naruto asked looking at Riku sleep on Ringoki's shoulder. Ringoki looked at Naruto and smiled. "He just turned two yesterday." Naruto looked at Ringoki with wide eyes, Riku's birthday was on October 10th too?!

"His birthday is the same as mine!" Naruto shouted jumping up and down. His noise waking Riku. His eyes watery, Riku began to cry.

"Riku, what is it?" Ringoki asked her son as he began to kick and pound his limbs everywhere they could reach. Looking at him Ringoki could see he was depressed.

"Riku, do you want to go over Shinn's and stay there?" She asked Riku. He nodded as he hiccuped, his eyes slightly red.

"Alright lets go to Shinn Chan's house first." Riku smiled and stumbled along beside his mother.

**With Tsuyu**

October 11th

Age: twelve (almost thirteen)

Favorite snack: Chocolate covered anything!

Dear Me,

I feel as if my time as the vessel of Sanbi no Kameis coming to an end. I fear for not only my life but for any other vessel that is captured or still wondering. To tell the truth….I'm afraid of seeing any of my brothers, period. Itachi's too emotionless, Sasuke's a bitch and a jackass and Ichiro….he's like Neji but he never says anything to help, all he does is criticize people.

Well my writing is coming to an end for today.

Naito!

Uchiha Tsuyu

Closing her journal Tsuyu ran out of her room. Her black hair flying behind her.

"Oi, Uchiha!" A rock was thrown at her head. Dodging it Tsuyu turned to see Noki and her group of friends. Not wanting to fight Tsuyu walked to the right, wards the academy.

Guppy just slit her throat and she'll be gone.Sanbi said his phantom head moving around in her mind.

**No, I have to at least get closher from my childhood. Also I am to go help Ino with Choji.**Tsuyu said back to Sanbi as she was grabbed by her hair.

"Freak, you better come when I call you." Noki said her grip tightened on the hair in her fist. Tsuyu eyes flickered red as Sanbi took over her turtle like traits finally showing. Uchiha Tsuyuhad his body color as the tips hair a strange red withgreen mix with it. As if his hand Tsuyu's hair wrapped itself around Noki's arm.

Guppy, say bye bye. As she was there her voice was heard as well as another's.

**"Bye bye."**

**Hope you liked it and it's confusing you could tell me in a review!**

**Naito: Night**

**Hahaoya: Mother**


	2. kids talk and fight

Ok here's chapter one!! there are out of the new Ocs I have four anounced and their all kids and if you don't like who the parents are oh well, any way

_Tsuyu/ flashback_

**Sanbi talking**

_Naruto talking_

**_Kyuubi talking_**

Ok here you go! hope you like it!

Last:

"Bye bye"

Now:

A snap was heard from between the two Kunochi. Tsuyu's eyes clutched tight as she waited for the pain….but it wasn't her hurt. Noki screamed in pain as her arm snapped downwards. As if he could he heard, Sanbi bellowed a chuckle as the bully of a Kunochi cried as she attempted to move her arm. All the sudden Sanbi's red eyes went wild.

_Not another vision!_ Tsuyu screamed inside of her mind as she was put in another place.

Suna with Amia

_"Gaara, please?" Amia asked whining. Gaara turned his head away from the sight of the Uzumaki on the floor begging."No." he said, simply annoyed of her._

_"Why?!" Amia shouted her voice as sharp as a kunai. Grabbing him by his face Amia let her anger blow."Why won't you ever let me go anywhere? Bo you NOT trust me?!" Amia shouted louder making sure his siblings could hear her. Gaara just looked at her blankly as he waited for her to calm down. But it seemed like a year until she calmed down._

_"You know what, I'm sick and tired of you not letting me do things I like to do." Amia panted her face red as she tried to talk to him. Standing up Gaara gripped the back of Amia's head and snapped it to his, pulling her to him..._

_This'll shut her up, FINALLY!_

Back with Tsuyu

Tsuyu smiled at the fact she had seem that.

_That's a blackmail image!_ Tsuyu thought as she walked away from Noki and her group of bitches and walked to where Ino and Choji always went.

With Riku

"I play!" Riku and Shinn cheered as they ran through the halls of the Aburame compound away from Shino, Kiba and Shikamaru.

"What a drag." Shikamaru would say ever once in a while as he ran after the two toddlers.

"Go Riku! Go Shinn!" Keilan and Reian cheered as the two kids ran into the garden.

"Runaway!" Shinn shouted as Kiba chased him. As if forgetting Riku walked to Shikamaru and looked up, raising his arms to him.

"Want up." He said, his innocent face very leading. Bending to lift Riku Shikamaru saw Shinn run in the maze. Feeling forgotten Riku tackled Shikamaru and bit down on his arm.

"Runaway!" Riku cheered as he got up and ran in way Shinn took. The three teens went towards one another.

"Shino, your brat is a mastermind." Kiba said sitting on the grass, his hand holding his head up.

"No….Hyuga kids are demons." Shikamaru murmured rubbing absently at his bitten arm.

"Why are they demons?" Kiba questioned turning to him. Noticing his arm, Kiba laughed."You got bit two year old? A toddler!" Shikamaru nodded causing him to laugh louder. Shikamaru just kept saying.

Troublesome, over and over.

**Akatsuki hideout**

"I want." A little girl with black hair commanded as she looked at the bowl of cereal. Deidara, the one holding the bowl glared at her.

"Ryu read my lips. Get. Your. Own" he hissed sitting at the table continuing eating his food. Ryu, like her father was an Uchiha and was nothing like him. She held gauges' and would do very horrible things to them later on.

"I want." Ryu said repeated. But this time, she was at his her full height. (Very short for a toddler) Deidara just ate his cereal and paid her no attention. Ryu stood there her nape cut spiky hair was turning snow white. Her eyes red as her teeth became fangs. Her violet dress flouting as if gravity had no clam to it. Deidara looked at the girl in fear. Not for him, but for her. If any other member knew of her Gift they'd do her what they plan to do to the other vessels as well. As the change finished Deidara looked at the girl's new form. Her hair was still short but white as snow the opposite of her real hair color. Her eyes were too dark to be her Sharingan eyes and she had a scaly symbol on her left cheek. The scales were all types of colors, something you'd use when painting. Running to the cabinets Deidara pulled out her bowl and pored her a bowl of her favorite cereal, apple jacks.

"Here Ryu, have some." Deidara said showing her the bowl trying to get her attention. Ryu snapped out of her trance and her 'new self' shattered beneath her feet. The scales on the floor began to dissolve into the ground as she walked to the food in the bowl.

What the hell was that? Her mother was a Ryun clan member and they are a part of the Mizu clan but their more dangerous with the temper. Deidara thought in his head as Ryu sat in her white chair he made for her when she was born and watched her eat the food.

"Deidara what are you staring at Ryu for?" A six year old red orange head questioned the blond as stared at the young Uchiha."Nothing Pence." Deidara answered as he stood up towering over the boy trying to frighten him. Pence stood there looking the blond knowing what he was trying to do. Pence's eyes turned orange was five little boys walked in none looking like the other.

"Tell me this then, why is her face red." Pence stated narrowing his eyes as his index figure was pointing at the girl at the table. Deidara stopped trying to lead him wrong and walked out the room. Pence watched as he left and inched towards Ryu until Deidara was gone and the door was shut. Pence sat next to her and lifted her hands up away from the bowl.

"Ryu why don't we take a nap." Pence said lifting her into his arms and she instantly closed her eyes.

"Damn clay gay son of a bitch." Pence murmured as he walked to his uncle Tobi's room.

**With Tsuyu**

"Ino why do you always do this to Choji, you know you like him so why?" Tsuyu asked as Ino passed her a box of flowers. Ino shrugged and walked pass her pictures of her friends. Ringoki was pregnant and Keilan had Shinn the year before. Maia was next to Sakura, Reian was at the side looking at whatever was over there. And as for Tsuyu, she was standing next to Ino, smiling.

"Do you know why Ringoki and I never fought?" Ino asked the Uchiha as she looked at Ringoki smile in the photo."Why? I always wounded why you didn't fight like you and Sakura." Tsuyu replied as she tied her hair up into a messy bun as she crawled under the desk looking for something.

"Because she always liked Hyuga and not your brother. I must say I asked her about boys before she even got Neji." Ino told her twelve year old friend. Tsuyu popped her head up from under the desk and held out an Uchiha pendent.

"Thanks for letting me keep this here when I was little Ino." Tsuyu said as she stood. Ino laughed as she looked at her clothes for the first time today.

"Did Kiba give you his jacket or did you buy one?" Tsuyu was wearing the Inuzuka's coat and was happy to."He gave it to me when he got too big for it Ino." Tsuyu said as she unzipped her jacket showing her top to Ino. Ino glued her eyes on the pretty blue color top, tight enough that you could see Tsuyu's figure and her seal on her right shoulder that Sanbi was forever stuck in. Ino saw this and whined.

"Is that from your clan?" Tsuyu nodded. "It was Itachi's twelfth birthday to me, at the door this April." Ino saw the pain in the Uchiha's eyes as she said that sentence. Why couldn't he come visit Ichiro and her? Ino poked Tsuyu in her chest and smiled.

"You're a lot bigger then any of us when we were twelve Tsu chan." Ino laughed changing the subject. Tsuyu giggled as she zipped up her jacket again.

"Well lets go see Ichiro. I haven't trained in awhile." Tsuyu said as she hair fell over her shoulders. Ino nodded thinking the same thing. She started to walk to the door, Tsuyu walked in Ino's direction and they both walked to see the youngest Uchiha.

**With Neji**

"Neji come on!" Ten ten shouted as he walked away from her. Why does he have to be difficult? Neji walked up to Lee as he thought of what Ten ten just had told him.

**Flashback**

_"Ten ten I don't want to hear this!" Neji shouted glaring at his teammate. Ten ten didn't stop she just kept saying to same thing._

_"Her parents saw her Neji!(Ringoki's parents hate her) This is what you want your son to see, what if he was in there with her and Shikamaru!" Ten ten shouted back, her face red from yelling and her eyes red from crying. Ten ten had cross the line when she put Riku and Ringoki into the conversation. And the line was pretty thick._

_"Do you even know if she loves you?" Ten ten asked glaring at him. His answer was simple only one word."Yes" Ten ten lowered her head as tears fell from her eyes. Her heart crushed._

_"I have one more question for you then……….. Do you love her back?" Ten ten shut her eyes tightly waiting for the answer, hoping it was the one she wanted. Neji looked at her shocked. Why was she asking this, for what reason would work her up this badly?_

_"Yes I do love her." Ten ten fell to the floor holding herself as she cried. "Why?" Neji looked at her coldly, not wanting to answer any more questions he started walking to Lee and Gai way from the tree._

**End of Flashback**

"She asked that?" Lee questioned after Neji told him. Neji nodded looking at the street as two shadows were coming their way. As they got closer he could see blond hair and red and pink hair coming.

"Neji!" Ringoki shouted waving her hand as she ran to them; behind her was a blond with an orange and black jumpsuit.

"Naruto?!" Lee and Neji shouted in shock. Was that him? Ringoki sprinted to Lee and hugged him for one second and went to Neji.

"Hey." She said as she imitated Hinata's finger movement behind her back trying to hide her embarrassment.

How can you think that you fat!? You're one month pregnant! Ringoki's inner shouted at her outer furious at her thoughts.

"Ringo chan, I challenge you!" Lee shouted jumping in the air. Ringoki looked at the green beast of Konoha and nodded. "Neji can I use your hair tie please?" Neji passed her his tie and Ringoki tied her hair up high. Lee and Ringoki stood in the middle of the grassy field and took their fight stances.

"Begin!" Neji shouted and Lee disappeared before Ringoki. Her eyes closed Ringoki began her hand signs. Lifting her head up.

"Endan!" A ball of fire hit Lee's right elbow as he tried to turn away. Naruto looked at Ringoki in surprise as she pulled out a scroll.

"Ringoki Haruno Ryuu: Ringoki Neji!" A huge set of twin blades misted into her hands. Neji smirked at the name of the summon. "Apple tree screw….. Why would she pick that name?" Naruto thought aloud and Lee pulled out a scroll and threw it to Neji. Neji summoned the weapon and threw it to Lee. When Lee grabbed it Ringoki was already running to him her eyes set on a mark.

"Got you!" Twisting the blade to her Ringoki punched Lee into a tree. "Ringo Hyakkaryouran." Ringoki's arm turned into rose petals that shot at Lee. As this was accruing Ringoki's body dispersed into roses as well and joined the few around Lee.

"That's like that lady when we left Sakura and Ringoki to fight her but there it looks different..." Naruto said scratching his head as Lee jumped out from the red twister and next to them.

"I forfeit…. Gai sensei, Anko, Temari and Tsunade taught her well, she's more hand to hand then Sakura chan is." Lee said holding his injured elbow. Neji looked at the twister and saw a glimpse of Ringoki's green eye.

"Ringoki enough training!" He shouted to the twister. As the twister slowly approached to a stop Ringoki jumped out.

"Did I win?" Lee nodded at her question and gave her a thumbs up.

"Youthful as me!" Lee said as the Haruno walked up to him and put her palm above his injured elbow.

"I'm not as good as most but here goes." Ringoki murmured as a green glow formed around her hand.

**With Riku**

"Hahaoya! Chichioya! " Riku shouted as Ringoki and Neji walked next to him. Naruto looked in amassment in the two year olds vocabulary.

"What do you guys do to him, stick a dictionary down his throat or what?!" Naruto asked as Neji lifted Riku up into his arm."Naruto, Amia was the one who did that trying to make it a birthday present for Neji and my First year anniversary of having Riku." Naruto smiled sadly at his twin's name. Knowing she wasn't in Konoha.

"She's not in the village." Naruto said quietly holding back tears. Ringoki looked at Naruto, her dark green eye set on Riku's hair. Naruto continued.

"I would have smelt her by now." Reian nodded as Ringoki jumped as Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba and Keilan all together said "Figures."

**With Ichiro**

Ichiro sat under the only weeping willow in Konoha, his onyx eyes looking blankly into the sky. His long midnight blue hair tied lowly on his head.

"Ototo!" Tsuyu shouted waving to her younger brother, her eyes flashing red as Sanbi came close to the one who was the donator of his mind.

**Guppy, watch out for him. I feel that he's edgy.** Sanbi said yawning. Tsuyu nodded lightly as she approached her brother, his eyes still as blank as ever.

"Hai Ne chan, did you come to train?" Ichiro asked. The wind picked up as Tsuyu gave her answer. With their sharingans active they took their stances. Ino sighed as the two Uchiha's fought (Chunin preliminaries: Hinata and Neji and then Naruto and Neji in the finals (Tsuyu being Hinata and Ichiro being Neji but without trying to kill her (Tsuyu as Naruto and again Ichiro as Neji but after Sanbi get pissed, I'll tell you when though)))

Ichiro looked at his sister, her hair tips green and red as she threw water at him.

"Go Tsuyu!" Ino shouted as Tsuyu hit Ichiro in the chest. Tsuyu looked at the gathering people, the only ones she looked at were her friends.

"Utakata." Ichiro whispered pointing at the older Uchiha with his right index finger. Tsuyu looked at his hands and felt her mind going blank.

Guppy close your eyes and feel the light shoot through you. Sanbi whispered to Tsuyu. Closing her eyes Tsuyu jumped into the air. Her arms over her head in a diving movement.

"Ryuu on Sanbi Kami on Kame: Suigin Shinju Uchiha!"(Style of Sanbi the God of turtles: Mercury Peal Fan) Ichiro looked blankly at the sky as Tsuyu's form changed. Her eyes turned light lavender with a slit pupil; her hair was wrapped by ribbons loosely as she went into a fetal position.

"Tsuyu!" Choji shouted as she was covered in a mercury pearl color. Naruto looked at the water in worry.

"Kiba…. Do you live with Tsuyu?" Naruto asked poking the Inuzuka in the rib. Kiba looked at Naruto and shrugged. "Sometimes when she has nightmares but other than that no." Kiba answered rubbing the back of his head.

**_Sanbi taught her how to create a nonexistent person and form into it with all the abilities as the clan has._** Kyuubi whispered as the new Hyuga was born.

"Kaji, go." Tsuyu said pointing to Ichiro. Kaji looked at the younger Uchiha and charged at him. Neji looked at the new Hyuga and was shocked. She looked like a mirror image of Hinata but with long brown hair, she also looked like Neji himself, as if she was his daughter if Hinata and himself had a child.

"Tsuki Hikari Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!" (Moonlight Eight Divination signs, sixty-four palms of the hand)

"Damn it all. Now we have another Hyuga." Shikamaru said as he ran to Reian and Keilan as Kaji spun into Ichiro.

"Wow, she's not even real and yet…she's can attack and think like one." Naruto thought aloud forgetting the shinobi around him."WHAT!!" Kiba and Lee shouted looking at Naruto like he was crazy.

"Yeah, she made her up by controlling her chakra into the pearl and then the pearl became the person she needed, but…." Naruto began to recollect his thoughts of what Kyuubi had quickly told him. "But what?" Neji asked looking at the twelve year olds strikes like his life depended on it.

"But when they are given life you cannot return then into the pearl. She can create as many as she wants but they become alive after that." Naruto said as Kaji was slammed into a tree. Kaji looked at the group of shinobi and stood straight.

"……………………" Ichiro tilted his head to the side as Kaji's mouth silently began to mouth words.

"Nemuru!"(Sleep) Kaji shouted, her voice finally heard at a high pitch tone. Lavender rose and sakura peddles span around Ichiro as Kaji giggled.

"Ok Tsu! Your-"Kaji didn't have enough time to finish her sentence. Ichiro had knocked her into Konohamaru. Tsuyu snapped her head to her brother and was enraged. Yeah she sicked Kaji on him, and yeah she has Sanbi who has his mind. But that was low.

"Dumbass…" Tsuyu hissed out at white chakra formed around her, a tail appearing from the base of it. (Suck at fighting scenes so think Of Naruto and Neji fighting)

"Konohamaru! Get her out of here!!" Naruto shouted to his former apprentice."Ok Naruto Nii san!" Naruto looked at the white ball of energy forming Tsuyu as she stood over Ichiro's clutching her head tightly.

"Dog boy where are you going?" Shikamaru asked as Reian held him in a death grip. Kiba ignored the shouts that where aimed to him. All he wanted was Tsuyu to calm down. Naruto looked at Tsuyu as she became tempted to pull other corner of the seal that held him in his cage.

_Kyuubi! Let me in Tsuyu's mind!_ Naruto shouted at Kyuubi. Kyuubi nodded and a red paper thin chakra line linked to Tsuyu's.

**I TOLD YOU!! HE HIT A HYUGA WHO'S WHAT, ELEVEN!! THAT BASTERD!!** _Sanbi shouted at Tsuyu, who was curled in a ball, her eyes dull yet had rage in them._

_Tsuyu, what part of the seal did you pull?_ _Naruto asked lowering himself to see her at eye level. Tsuyu looked up and worded her sentence._

I can do this anymore……. My heart is braking in two, I can't control the my actions at times I hate myself, I'm loved by no one as I love no one…….. I'm alone.


End file.
